


凡尔赛·夜奔（菲利普/路易）

by lililikesu



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililikesu/pseuds/lililikesu
Summary: 就是简单铺垫一下然后上个床的故事
Relationships: Louis XIV/Louise de La Vallière (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	凡尔赛·夜奔（菲利普/路易）

大殿下已离宫一月有余。

发生在两兄弟间的这次争吵比往常更激烈，具一位不愿透露姓名的知情人士报道，殿下甩了陛下一巴掌，而陛下直接掐了殿下的脖子。随后菲利普殿下高声怒吼“我永远不会再回来！”并摔门而去，连夜就离开凡尔赛，回了圣克鲁。

这一个月过的很平静，没有了殿下时不时来找陛下茬，甚至可以说……很不错？

不不不，邦当可以负责任地告诉你，是假的，完全是假的。

邦当拦下了科尔贝，而后者正准备就国库资金紧张这个触霉头的问题向国王进言。  
“科尔贝，看在我们共事多年的份上，我给你一点诚挚的小建议，陛下现在不是很愉快，你最好等他高兴点儿的时候，再来谈论国库的问题。”  
“好吧，那么我明天再来。”  
“最好不是明天。”  
“明天也不行……那后天。”  
“不，后天也不行。”邦当一脸愁云惨淡，“事实上，我劝你还是等到大殿下回宫的时候比较安全。”

圣克鲁宫一片祥和。  
负责打理宫殿的仆人们来来往往安静地行事着，一颗颗尖顶树蹲在各自的位置上，不知何方传来鸟儿的婉转歌唱。微风中，春之神克洛里斯伸出双手，温柔的抚过两个猫儿一样晒太阳的英俊男人的脸庞。  
“亲爱的，我喜欢这样的生活。”洛林裹着一块布样的袍子，像没骨头似的滩在躺椅上，得亏他那张漂亮脸蛋救场，看起来依然赏心悦目。  
“让那些该怎么坐怎么穿衣怎么说话的礼仪去死，没有人可以管束我们，我们甚至可以举办裸体派对，你觉得如何，亲爱的？”  
菲利普转过头来瞥了他的情人一眼，不置可否的哼了一声，又转回去，继续盯着远处无尽的树海出神。  
“亲爱的，我必须要谴责你了。”洛林显然不甘于被如此冷淡对待，“想想鸿蒙初开，上帝手中诞生人祖，他们也是像我们现在一样，你只有我，我只有你……”  
随着洛林的低语，他的手指像引诱过夏娃的那条蛇，一路蜿蜒，从对方的大腿，前往某些更私密的地方。  
“如此大好时光不是吗，不可浪费上帝的恩赐，不如……做些虔诚的宗教徒该做的事。”洛林的手覆上对方下体的时候就被捉着了。“我可不想开裸体派对。”菲利普扔开洛林的爪子，直接起身就走，“我建议你找块镜子，你自己一人就可以纵酒狂欢。”  
洛林顺势愤怒了，不甘示弱的回击情人的嘲讽：“你到底有没有听我讲话！你最近对我越来越心不在焉了，整天就知道看风景，风景比我好看？”  
菲利普终于转身看向洛林，“我很抱歉，我只是在想事情，如果你实在想开裸体派对，我是不会介意的。”  
“真是够了，我根本没在说裸体派对好吗！我只是在向你抗议好几天没做……算了，所以你一天天苦仇大恨地到底在想什么在看什么？”  
“没什么，一些没由来的胡思乱想罢了。”  
洛林对这个敷衍的回答并不满意，“你只望那个方向看，看那些树，那边倒是凡尔赛的方向，你是在担心他把我们召回去吗。”  
“对。”这时候菲利普倒是很迅速了，上前一步用吻堵住了洛林喋喋不休的嘴，“不要再谈论那个扫兴的人了，与其争吵，不如做点让我们俩都开心的事。”  
洛林对于这个发展很是满意，一吻过后已不在意刚才小小的不愉快，而是全身心投入到使情人身上的布料减少中去。

凡尔赛宫一如往日，白天永远有开不尽的派对。掷骰子，碰撞的桌球，相互的问安，美妇人窃窃私语的交谈，用纤手捻起马卡龙放入嘴中微小的咀嚼声，高跟鞋与地板的摩擦，推杯换盏，觥筹交错，各种声音交织成一根细密的弦，不仅在入夜曲终人散后套在每个昏昏大睡的贵族的脖子上，也缠绕勒紧在年轻国王的心上，让他焦虑不安夜不能寐。  
已经多少天了？路易十四数不清。自从光辉永驻的镜廊建成后，那段被梦魇折磨的日子就过去了，而现在，一直紧跟在身后的阴影似乎又再次追上了他，某些不可名状的念头在失去太阳庇佑的夜晚冒出，啮咬着他内心。  
失眠的结果就是第二天开议会的时候所有部长都看到了他们国王脸上两个存在感很强的黑眼圈。并且在议会结束后迅速的传开了有关陛下如何夜御数女身体被掏空的八卦。  
作为具有高度责任感的第一侍从官－－邦当，非常有压力地感到了自己的失职，当然不是指纵欲－－陛下向来纵欲，而是说对于人君的烦忧毫不知情。  
尽职尽责的邦当在恰当的时间上前询问：“陛下，如今您的梦想正在一步步实现，您的帝国也在日渐强大，如果说，还存在可以让您如此日夜烦忧的事情，希望您可以允许我为您分担。”  
“感谢你的关心，邦当，朕很好，朕只是有些想不开的私事。”路易抬头看着他的侍从官，目光温和，却并不给他说话的机会，“好了朕会注意的，请去忙你该做的事。”  
“好的陛下。”  
邦当离开议会厅，在拐角处就碰上了守株待兔的卡塞尔公爵。  
“邦当大人，不知陛下是被什么事困扰？”  
“卡塞尔大人，陛下的私事就不劳您烦心了。”  
卡塞尔公爵望着邦当离去的背影嗤笑一声，当天下午流言就变成了陛下其实是求爱不得饥渴难耐以致面色发青。

陛下这一天的行动更是给这个流言添上了可信的一笔。他竟然没有参加任何娱乐活动，而是处理了一整天公务，怎么看都像是情场失意。  
连目前最受陛下宠爱的蒙特斯潘夫人前去探望陛下都以公务繁忙的借口被拒。  
至于陛下这边，让自己把一些并不在今日安排内的事处理完，与其说是责任感和自律感，不如说是让自己忙碌起来，这样就不会去想该死的弟弟。像这样离宫的情况已发生过不少次，以往路易都笃信离开只是暂时的，因为他的根在这里，或者不如说，他的根就是自己，事实证明也是如此。  
但这次不太一样，他们的争执太厉害，菲利普失望的目光让他难以忘怀，路易几乎可以想象，假使王弟此刻站在自己面前，他的嘴里将毫不吝啬地吐出怎样锥心的话。  
或许我该……  
一些念头虚无缥缈的出现，又赶紧被他挥散。路易强迫自己像往常一样，投入到更重要的工作中去。

是夜。晚宴的时候蒙特斯潘夫人终于找到了和陛下亲近的机会，美貌总是会让人愿意付出额外的耐心，对此，哪怕是全法国最尊贵的男人也不能免俗。  
“陛下，您可是一天没有理我了，让我对自己的魅力不由得产生了怀疑。”  
“夫人，这无需担心，您在我的心中可是一如往昔。”路易伸手将自己最爱女人的碎发别到耳后。  
蒙特斯潘夫人笑的娇俏且大方，“虽然我无法为陛下的国事分忧，但我想我至少可以让陛下开心一点。”  
“我专门请人找了来自东方的烟花匠人，据说他们的烟花新奇且华丽，陛下想见识一下吗？”  
“不错，我们可以在下次宴……烟花？”  
路易犹豫了，他想起某人说过的话。  
如果你想见我，你只要放烟花，我就可以赶过来。  
“我想今天就很合适，亲爱的，感谢你的惊喜，我很乐意见识一下这些异乡人的手段。”

在国王的号召下，所有贵族都拥到窗前，很快，夜空中就有花束升起，在高空绽放。  
周围人的惊叹和烟火的爆裂声在路易的耳边滑过，明明灭灭的光华跳跃在他的瞳孔里。高贵静穆如遥远神祇。  
“陛下，你觉得如何。”蒙特斯潘夫人问道。  
“不错，很高……很亮……”  
今晚无月，那么烟花就足够清楚，东方人的烟花又足够高，那么就不会被两地之间的树木遮挡。他相信既然他的弟弟看见了就会回来，像以前那样。他们吵过太多次了，但总能最后互相原谅，这是血缘兄弟间的权利。  
他之所以放任他离开，就是因为他知道他会回来。  
路易的心情开始愉快起来，甚至想到等王弟这次回来，要对他宽容点，或许还可以提一下津贴……  
蒙特斯潘夫人贴上来，路易对她露出了今晚第一个真情实意的笑容，举酒，开始投入到衣香鬓影中去。

法兰西的陛下向来踌躇满志，信心非凡。只可惜至高神明的羽翼下尚有所料不及的背叛发生，凡人的失策自是在所难免。

邦当在深夜被摇醒，他那个总是大晚上不睡穿着睡衣到处放飞自我的陛下今晚也发神经了。  
“邦当，准备马匹，我要出去一趟。”  
陛下面色看起来可着实不好，在一支小蜡烛鬼火一样的光映照下阴森异常，背后的影子糊得老高。要让别人看见直接就是黑童话可止小儿夜啼那种。  
“陛下……”  
“别废话，快去。”  
路易跨上马，才回过头来交代后续，“如果我明天早会没赶回来，就让皇后代领职责。”  
夜色中，徒留邦当和一支瑟瑟发抖的小蜡烛看着陛下潇洒拍马离去的背影，凄凄惨惨戚戚。

然后，奥尔良公爵是被摸醒的。  
在傍晚的时候，他看到了那些烟花，顺风而来仿佛有烫人的硝烟味，他甚至不由自主地想像烟花该有的爆炸声。  
菲利普离开窗边，四周找了一圈骑士，试图找点乐子，好让自己不去看不去听不去想。  
然而骑士没找到，烟花还在锲而不舍地亮着。好吧，无奈的菲利普坐下，在深思了这究竟是个什么情况后，得出了他哥不可能把他的玩笑话当真做出如此儿戏的事一定是他们在开宴会要是我乖乖跑过去面子就丢大了的结论。安心的酗酒去了。  
然后，本该在大量酒精作用下昏睡一天的奥尔良公爵就在半夜被摸醒了。

菲利普感到脸上正在被什么东西摩擦，不耐烦的伸手拂去，马上那触感又回来了，这次甚至感了疼痛。  
费劲费力睁开被酒精糊住的眼皮，然后绝望地看到眼前一个两个三个他那个不想要的哥哥。  
路易看到弟弟醒了，若无其事地收回掐着脸的手，然而看菲利普眼神聚焦半天仍是对不准，抓住这个好机会啪啪就是两耳光。  
他先发制人拿出了兄长的气势，“你到底喝了多少酒？”  
菲利普被这突如其来的打击搞得头晕目眩，好半天眼前的世界才停止晃动了，看到确实是那个最不可能出现的人无比熟悉的脸。“我一定是在做梦，天哪还是个不得了的噩梦。”他口中喃喃自语。  
“你说什么。”路易皱眉，揪着衣领拎起菲利普的上半身，“请问，我放烟花了，你为什么没有……看来你还不够清醒是吗。”  
可怜的菲利普脱离了平静的躺平状态，顿时感觉自己仿佛上下倒错，胃里翻江倒海，“不不不，放我……下来……”  
这是非常近的距离，路易闻到了浓烈酒气掩盖下弟弟身上陌生的香水味，就这一点淡淡的味道，突然让他想起他们还没出生的时候，曾经彼此分享着同一个味道，这本该是贯穿一生的血脉之情。然而自从他登上王位后有些事就悄然变了，他们似乎总是在争吵，拒绝了一切亲昵的举动。  
路易看到此刻弟弟潮红的脸，因为困倦而没了往日的针锋相对、乖张不驯，像初生的小羊羔那样依偎在自己怀里，心里柔软地感受到某种确凿的爱意，模模糊糊想一会儿要问他用的究竟是什么香。  
“呕”，然后正感慨于我的弟弟天下第一好的国王陛下就被吐了一身秽物。

收拾干净一切后，两人穿着睡衣并排躺在床上。  
菲利普看起来也清醒了，“所以你堂堂一个陛下从皇宫溜出来只是为了叫我回去？”  
“是的，你没有遵守约定。我很生气，亲爱的王弟。”  
菲利普震惊于国王的任性，“你脑子一定坏掉了，法国人民可不想有一个智障的国……”  
路易打断了他的话，“我很想你。”  
菲利普感觉那些本该吐出的字眼生生卡在了喉咙里。糟糕，他往上拉了拉被子，我的脸好烫，我不该喝那么多酒，他心里想。  
路易自然是注意到了这小举动，他靠近菲利普，两手托住他的脸，强迫他直视自己，“我需要你，凡尔赛也需要你，明天跟我回去好吗。我知道我们仍会争吵，你会失望我会愤怒，但这并不妨碍我们对彼此的爱。你爱我，对吗？”  
菲利普张嘴，他大可以说“不”，然而却发不出声。他知道他这次又输了，在与国王的战争中他总是一退再退，他争夺权力争夺关注争夺敬畏，却每次都是一败涂地。  
“我觉得你该少找点情妇了。”但骄傲使菲利普不愿示弱，“跑到别人床上用爱谈条件可不是磊落的行为。”  
“用爱还不够吗？”路易压低声音，上半身向菲利普靠近。菲利普看到逼近的一双漂亮的绿眼睛，莫名让他想起曾经在森林里对峙过的野狼，有着闪着嗜血的光芒像盯一块肉那样垂涎的目光。突然凝固的气氛让菲利普紧张起来，他感到内心一阵燥热，并且在酒精作用下有向下涌的趋势。  
“你要干什么。”感受到路易的手指已经在自己的嘴唇上徘徊，像一个犹疑而多情的吻，菲利普用气声问道。  
“没什么。”路易用手覆盖住对方的眼，“我只是在做我想做的事。”  
视线被夺走，触感就会放大，菲利普从来没有如此切身地体会这一点。在一片黑暗中，他感到柔软的触感的在唇上摩擦，直到有湿润的舌侵略入口腔，才后知后觉意识到，他的孪生哥哥在吻他。  
惊诧过后是愤怒，菲利普感觉内心一阵烧灼。路易已经夺走了自己的第一任妻子，夺走了自己的权力，夺走了自己的自由，现在，却犹自贪心不满足地连仅有的这个人都不放过。  
他是国王，富有四海，却唯独对自己穷凶极恶，势要将自己彻底征服，像他的狗那样乖乖被他驯养。  
菲利普的理智已经被愤怒彻底烧光，心底只有一个声音在撕吼，赢得这场战争！  
他倾身而上，反客为主压倒路易，顺势加深了这个吻。路易眼中闪过惊讶，却放任了弟弟的粗暴对待，鼓励性地抬手插进对方的黑色长发。  
菲利普的吻顺着路易的唇、收紧的颔、上下起伏的喉结、汗湿的锁骨一路向下。像是被巫女用地狱之火诅咒过，每个吻烙下的地方，都引得路易不住的战栗。  
“王兄，相信我，在对待男人上，我可比你有经验多了。”  
路易一边竭力控制着自己的呻吟，一边回答：“如你所愿。”

征服的快感使菲利普感到一阵阵的眩晕，从对方口中溢出的呻吟更是最烈的酒，将他整个人麻痹。他透过挂着汗珠朦朦胧胧的眼帘望着他高高在上不可一世的王兄此刻躺在他身下，双腿大张，双手无力的抓着他的胳膊，似推拒又好似迎合，如惊涛骇浪中一艘无帆的船，无力掌控自己，只能随着他的每个动作而起伏。  
高潮到来的时刻，菲利普克制不住的发出低吼。同时路易发出声嘶力竭的喘气声，一天下来过度的体力消耗让他眼前发花，无力地躺在床上，显出菲利普从未见过的虚弱姿态。  
“你……还好吗？”菲利普不由地担心，伸手将路易所有贴着脸上的头发捋回原位，起身给他倒了杯水。  
就着菲利普的手喝完水后路易才匀回了气，“我没事。”顺手就勾下菲利普的脑袋，两人在被欲望支配完后交换了一个情意绵绵的吻。

两个瞎搞的人在第二天下午才醒来。  
菲利普一睁眼感觉怀里搂着个人，按照惯例应该是洛林，但他低头发现并不是金毛而是一头黑发。  
嘿！这是哪个小可爱？  
小可爱抬头了，是路易·迪厄多内·波旁。  
菲利普清清楚楚听到“哐”的一声，昨晚酒后乱性的记忆回笼了。  
太刺激了。菲利普震惊且茫然，我居然和孪生哥哥国王陛下上床了。  
路易坐起来，原本光滑卷翘弧度完美的头发已经不成样子，身上有红色印记斑斑点点。他眯眼看了看窗外灿烂的阳光，转身看向自己的弟弟，“起来，我们该走了。”声音也有点嘶哑。  
菲利普正专注地研究那些看起来只可能是自己制造的吻痕，觉得它们看起来颇为赏心悦目，闻言不由疑惑，“去哪？”  
路易已经开始迅速地穿衣服，对于弟弟的状况外露出一个傲慢的笑容，轻佻的摸了一下对方的脸，“当然是回凡尔赛。”

路易·计划通就这样把乖乖跟上的菲利普拐回去了，凡尔赛宫又恢复了往日的和平与宁静。  
王子和公主从此幸福的生活在一起。  
happyending。

“听说了吗，陛下……”  
“……是真的……据说都两月没有……”  
“夫人，您的项链真好看。”  
“……是那个，不行了吧……”  
“嘿，一手好牌，全部压上。”  
“可怜的蒙特斯潘夫人，好不容易……”  
“我看她脸都绿了……”  
“陛下年纪轻轻，真惨……”  
“真惨……”


End file.
